Take the dead out of the sea and the darkness from the arts
by MaybeWack
Summary: Why would any woman want to marry just to lose all her rights? Purebloods were suppose to breed and marry to continue the line. A young pureblood girl wants out of the magical world. What happens when someone just as lost as comes in? What happens when Draco seeks for someone who is just as lost. DRACO/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I had this idea in my mind for a long time and I started typing the story up one day. I already have a lot of the story written up so I will post a new chapter about every two weeks. I also posted this on Wattpad as wellso you can read it on both if you want.

Review and let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter just my OC

* * *

I will never get married.

I will never allow a man to run my life.

Muggle or pureblood.

"What will you do with your life?" Be free. Travel the world, be lost, scared, but all on my own. "Who will take care of you?" Myself. "What will you leave behind?" Like everyone else, nothing. "Honestly Jared what will you do with your life?" Live in the city and have a normal life.

"I already have a man's name, why can't a live a man's life?" My mother spiteful of my father named me a name she knew he would hate. The defiled muggle name of a boy, so rightfully opposite he and his family stood for. A name that so basic, with no deep root meaning in the Pureblood society but one that belongs to muggles and in their beliefs.

I will live life like a man.

"Besides I want to move to New York and live in the city. I want to work for an Ad Agency, like McCann or something. I want a normal life." I want to live the stereotypical muggle American dream of making it in the big apple, like they say. I don't want some basic wizards job that the moment I quite or die someone else will take it and it would have been nothing.

Everyone at Hogwarts will have a meaningless job that will contribute to nothing.

I don't want to follow some order that is already made for us.

I want to get away from magic.

"Why do you want to give up magic so badly? Your wand? Your heritage?"

"Because nothing good came from magic." It was true. Though muggles had their fair share of wars and killings. Magical society was worst. The supremacy, how women were treated, and how ordinary muggles where treated by purebloods was disgusting. While muggles had their own society issues, Voldemort was our own.

"Honestly I don't know how we are related." My beautiful sister, Ilya. Our father picked the name for her, completely opposite from my own. Her being the oldest when our parents divorced she went with our dad and I was raised by our mother.

The parenting styles completely different.

"Dad is worried about you. He doesn't want you to embarrass yourself." He was never supportive of me.

"You mean embarrass him. He doesn't want me to make you and him look bad at your wedding." She was in her last year at Hogwarts, getting married just three weeks after she graduates, and I'll be stuck here for another two years. "Especially since you're marrying one of the sacred twenty-eight" I always hated the family trio. "You'll get to be a Lestrange. Wonder if your hubby will join like the rest of them."

She gave me a look, a warning not to push it. While we were in separate houses, her in Slytherin and me in Gryffindor, we still always sat with each other in the dining hall. Me mostly going to her table since she refused to sit at mine. "He's not like that."

I laughed, snorting on my drink laughing. "You're joking right? Come on you know he is that bad" He goes to Durmstrang for crying out loud!" I didn't like him, and he didn't like me.

"You need to be nicer to him. He's only that way with you because..." I knew what she meant. When our parents divorced our father took her to live with his family in Germany. Our mom because of him upright and leaving was stuck to afford things on her own and in doing so I lived with muggles.

"Yeah but I'm on best terms with Snape." Knowing it was true. Professor Snape was my neighbor when I was growing up and since my mom had to work all the time I was left alone when no one could watch me. So I would annoy him. "Even then I would call him Professor Snape" I would yell his name from my porch to get his attention, since I had no one else, and barely saw my sister at the time.

"But Jared I do need you to be on your best of behavior. In three months is the wedding and dad wants all the families there. That means Malfoy and Parkinson." I made a sneering face at the mention of their names.

While their families raised them to be wealthy and appropriate for pureblood behavior I didn't have the luxury of doing so. When our father left my life for a while, our mom struggled. I was raised in a poor area, many with muggles, and watched and saw my mom need help from my grandmother. Since our father's family refused to help us, even disowning me for a period, my mom's family had to come in.

My only real family.

The ones who introduced me to America and where I picked up their accent.

"Why so daddy can show off his greatest gift of all." I didn't hate my sister or was I jealous of her. I knew the life she lived wasn't her choice or what she was taught. We were both raised differently. While my mom loved and cared for her and sadden by my father taking her, I didn't feel the love from our dad. Instead for years up until I started Hogwarts we had gone unspoken. The only person I communicated from that side was my sister.

The one my mom had to push for. "What would your friends think leaving your own daughter to be raised by Muggles?' Something so shameful that he needed to fix before everyone saw how he failed with his second child. Though it was known how my mother refused to take him back and willingly got the divorce, it was also the fact he left me behind.

Something a lot of them seem to ignore and forget.

Ilya I knew felt sorry for me. For a while she would apologize and bring up about our different upbringings. But I had one thing Pansy, Draco and she can never have.

Independence.

I have no family to impress, no rules to oblige by, and no man I need to marry for the sake of a name. Just as Pansy latched onto Malfoy from second year and onward, Ilya attached herself to a Lestrange, and all because of the name. While neither will ever admit (not that I would ask Pansy) the name of the two men draws Purebloods together and into a partnership.

To keep breeding.

The concept of marriage was wrong in every way. A woman belonged to her husband, and the man seemed to have all the authority of the role of their lives. My sister's life will be controlled by him and every day that came closer to losing her I begin to hate him even more.

"Just be nice. For me? You're my maid of honor!" Something not everyone found to be amusing. When Ilya asked me to be her maid of honor it even shocked me. While I didn't support her choice, or even her life style, I would have never say no to her.

"How did I get so lucky with that?" Seeing my sister so happy and glowing about her day made me happy, but I knew deep down what will happen. Even as she began speaking about her plans to her friends who sat down next to us my heart ache. Soon she will be a Lestrange and lose her name. She will be part of his life and I won't have her anymore. She will move into his family's estate, not even her own, and the only time I will see her is when I owl first.

I will never get married.

"I can't wait to see your dress!" Her friends talking loudly, Pansy and her gang joining in chatting about the upcoming ceremony. My sister with beautiful golden blonde hair, big blue eyes and lips and teeth that where a tad big for her face but made the room glowed when she smiled.

Ironically, she looks like our mother at her age.

I look like our father.

Dull brown hair that waves at the end, bangs, and a more rounded face. While you can tell we are related by our cheeks, and nose, every feature was completely different.

In every way we are different.

"Do you ever think you will get married Jared?" Daphne Greenhouse one of Ilya's closet friends that is the same year as me. She is one of her Ilya's bridesmaids. The girl was nice to me, tolerable, and easier to talk to than the ones my sister chooses to hang.

I heard scoffs and laughter coming from Parkinson. Looking her way, I saw her laughing and making jokes, imitating me about marriage. Malfoy sat hear her with his goons and her gang of friends all laughing at the notion of me being married.

"No." I loudly spoke gaining their attention. "I don't need a man and I certainly don't need the name that comes with one." Standing up I grabbed my things and left the great hall. While my sister chose to hang with the 'it' crowd of Slytherin I didn't hang with any group at all. I wasn't part of Potter's little group, annoyed by Hermione mostly even though she means well. But I never fit in anywhere to be part of a group. I don't have enough understanding of a muggle's need or wants with life and how magic can be confusing to them. I don't their full lives outside of Hogwarts and how one can completely live without magic. But I don't get a pureblood life either. To me it was so dull and boring with no excitement like a muggle's.

Heading to potions class early knowing Snape would be there mostly likely annoyed with grading papers.

* * *

"Why does she really need to get married? And to a Lestrange?! His two uncles are in Azkaban for torture and she wants to marry one!" Sitting in the front, my ropes a little messing hair a mess from coming my fingers through my bangs to push them back. "I know she says she loves him, but it has to be the money and name. Because I can tell you he's not that great." Did I say before that I hate him? "I really worry about her and if she's making the right decision. What if she's not?" Snape sat there grading his papers and making notes ones who clearly failed or wrote something completely wrong.

"Do you think they will end up like your parents?" He didn't even look up to ask me the question.

"Yes." Deep down in some way I could feel that they will turn out like them. "I mean I've seen Malfoy's parents hundreds of times and even with them they have some type of love. I just don't see it with them." While I may dislike the Malfoys but I noticed how different Draco's parents where to my own. For years being raised by a single mother was normal for me and a way of life. The idea of a father being there was foreign to me and that divorced parents are not what purebloods do.

Until I met them.

They are the perfect family I have ever seen. For a while there I envied them.

"Maybe you don't see it because you refuse to acknowledge it." Snape looking up at me his beading eyes staring into mine. I knew he was right. "Your sister is an adult and if she wants to marry him she can. His family's past is the past." But I also knew I was right too.

"Did you ever want to get married?" Without a second of a thought.

"NO." Smiling and laughing as the students started walking in. Malfoy and his two goons coming in first sitting in the front row as well but off to the Slytherin side of the room.

"What are you laughing at?" The after effects of Snape's comment still on my face turning to Draco who spoke to me with his sneered voice.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Why Malfoy bullied other's I never understood it. He had everything. Almost everything.

He didn't have freedom.

While others complained of his behavior and the way he treated others I felt bad for him. I have seen how his father speaks to him, and how he is treated. While I began working at Borgin and Burkes over the summer his father a frequent customer I noticed how he expectations of his son was higher than most parents.

A lot higher than my own.

His father wanted perfection. A perfect loyal to the cause pureblood son, and Draco was just that. He is the exact to the stereotype of a pureblood that one thinks and picture in their mind. His family working for the ministry, being one of the richest families, and hide their dark ways while living in lavish style. Draco Malfoy was what every pureblood family wanted as a child.

A perfect soldier.

So while many hated him in my house and I didn't. I felt sorry that he will never have the life I do. That all his choices, all his thoughts were already made for him. Just like everyone else here in the classroom they were pre made and set everyone up for failure.

I refuse to be a failure.

While jotting down my notes, going over the ingredients we needed, I knew for me this was a waste. I didn't want to brew potions but be out on the city making art. I didn't want to go to transfiguration but sketch and come up with ideas. I didn't want to just take notes in history, but I wanted to make my own for my life.

I felt trapped in an endless cycle.

"What will you do with your life?" A question I knew what I wanted since the first time I saw New York City. The moment I saw the giant billboards and ads on television. The magazines flooding with pictures and stories. The way just a few words could grab your attention and make you want to buy it. I wanted advertising.

But I didn't live where it offered it.

So I took a summer job at the Dark Arts store Borgin and Burkes and I ended liking that. I made signs for them and helped sell out their artifacts for a better price that gained more money in their pockets. Working there made me feel like I was in the city in some way. I felt like I was making something to grab others attention and needed to pitch the idea.

"Maybe be a dark witch and gain some followers. Ruling the world sounds fun." The question going over again with me, and I still didn't have a clear-cut answer.

Because what I want to do isn't offered for me to take.

Snape gave me a hard look when class ended, and everyone had already left. "I want to do advertising and I want to be in the city. There's this company called Fold7 its an agency that muggles work there. But they do huge companies and if I can get into there I'll have a chance!" I didn't want to be here forever. "I've been working really hard this summer and I saved up enough money and bought one of those muggle's things they call a computer. I even started using it!" Talking faster and rambling on about the way muggles used the device and what they 'programs' where on the thing.

"I really want to work there." Since the first time I went to New York right before I started Hogwarts I knew instantly what I wanted to do with my life.

I didn't want this pureblood magic life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** The chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I decided to split up and add the the rest to ch 3.

* * *

For a moment I didn't think it was real.

There's a point I think in everyone's life where you realize you are completely lost.

That's how I feel.

Two letters from both my parents came in, never a good sign, and one I was dreading for a while. The first one I opened was my father telling me my goal was done with. That the whole "American dream" was dead and would have none of it.

As he quoted "a whimsical notion from a naive mind".

Nothing shocked me about the letter or how he called me naive on many things. What did shock me was the letter my mother wrote me. Telling me the same thing.

I was being naive.

I knew my father didn't support anything I did for a while now, but my mother I couldn't believe it. Though she said it much nicer than my father she write how it would be impossible for me to ever live the muggle life I so desperately wanted.

 _You have no evidence to them of your birth or that you are even alive._

The wording to that, that I was so unknown and nonexistent to a whole world made be frighten and hopeless. That my birth in a wizard hospital wouldn't even count to them.

Because they didn't know any of this is real.

I had this idea, this goal that once I was done with Hogwarts I would leave to America, get a job being some low level typewriter but work my way up. That I would achieve my goal and leave all this behind me.

But you can't leave something others don't even know exist.

Trapment isn't enough to describe how I feel.

Getting up slowing, losing all appetite I left in a haze. I left my half eaten food behind and I could hear my name being called from Ilya. I didn't even bother to look at her.

What would I do with my life now?

Thinking that even though I am free and didn't follow the rules like everyone else, I also had no plan.

My sister is going to get married in 2 months now. The Malfoys and the Lestranges are all together ready for my sisters big deal if a pure blood wedding. _Voldemort_ could even show up at this point with the whole inner circle and it would a perfect planned ceremony.

Even the crazies have their life together.

At this point Draco's aunt Bellatrix is more put together than me at the moment. Even if his father is now in prison his family is still functional.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sitting down on a outside bench not sure where to really go. I had this plan, this idea for myself, and now it was all gone. Everyone had some plan that they could follow, some role they wanted to play in the wizarding society and here I am with nothing.

OWL and NEWTS on everyone's mind but for me there non existent because they hadn't mattered to me. None of my classes had mattered because I had a goal.

Now I'm screwed.

In a week our exams will start for us to move to our sixth year and here I am not knowing what I want to even take. Where I want to go with my life or field.

There only other thing I'm good at is the Dark Arts.

Rolling my eyes at the idea of taking that up with my stereotypical of a pureblood to follow, especially on my father's side. "At least that's one thing that makes him proud of me." Mumbling to myself knowing it was true.

While Ilya focused on womanly duties to be wanted by a man, I spent my time studying darker more cryptic things that rather than focusing what was correct for society. The one thing my dad and I seem to have the same interest in that my mother never understood.

"What happen with you Spears?" Hearing his voice, the condescending attitude, and the arrogance that came without it. I was so lost in my thought I didn't even hear someone walking towards me. I didn't even bother look at him but handing him the letters to for him to read. He sat next to me reading them quickly, skimming to the parts that where the more interesting of my parents rejection.

"Where's your pug at? She's usually scurrying behind you." His blonde head didn't turn to look at me, but kept it down reading my father's letter.

"She's talking to your sister, you being the center of conversation. Just always being the disappoint huh?" Frowning at his words while he handed me back the letters. "Do you really think you could have made it? Living with those muggles." He said it with anger and a mix of disgust, as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Not like I'm going to make it here either." Crumbling up the papers and throwing them into my bag. "And why are they talking about me? Especially Pansy, when do I ever interest her."Turning to look at him. "What because I don't want a controlling husband who picks my friends!"

Ilya's lovable fiance sent her a great letter of explaining her duties of being a pureblood and one of them was cutting of members that didn't seem to fit in. The example of the family member was me. "He acts like I'm some type of disease that's going to affect her." Scoffing, thinking back to how he portrayed me in the letter as if I was manipulating her. "Just because I want out doesn't mean I'm going to marry one. I'm not going to have kids or a husband so what's the big deal?"

I have been called a blood traitor plenty of times, but the reasons for more not following their rules wasn't because of muggle rights,. It was because woman in this culture barely have rights of their own and muggle woman seem to have more of them. There's marches and speeches while here a word is never spoken.

A woman becomes part of her husband's family and leaves behind her own.

"That's because you act like a Weasley sometimes." Shaking my head from the lack of his understanding and uncaring attitude. But honestly my problems are small compared to his.

"But even she is a home wife." A lot of woman I have noticed are home wives and barely view who work for the ministry are married. Many men are seem to get the higher up jobs. Even Umbridge, who I despise greatly, unmarried and rose to the ranks. What would happen if she did marry?

"Where's Nott? Usually he's the one who would come after me not you." From the beginning Theodore Nott and I where close from the understanding that neither of us followed the rules. Neither one of joined a group or even wanted to follow the life that was already created for us by birth. He was the only one I knew who got it.

Even though I knew he would follow through of what was expected of him.

"I couldn't handle the wedding talk anymore." I knew what he was referring too. His father now in gone, his family now known for supporting Voldemort (though it was never hidden it was never proved either), and now they are being forced to stay in society.

"Well you got to hear small bits of it. I get to hear it all the damn time." Taking the letter and stuffing it back into my bag. "Well I'm off to go and live my disappoint life and try and figure out how I can make it worst." Draco actually smirking at my words, something that was so rare. "Weigh the pros and cons." Waving him a small goodbye and heading back to my dorm.

And that's what I will do. Keep living my life regardless of the disappoint may happen, I refuse to live amongst anyone else's rules.

* * *

 **MaybeWack**

 **XOXO**


End file.
